through the portal
by kiisumi
Summary: a pair of twins appeared and called tohru there mother. What could this mean?this is my first story...mixed with other anime in it.
1. Chapter 1

Through the portal

Chapter 1: the kids

Baka-neko: stupid cat

Oka-san: mother/mom

Oni-sama: older brother

As Tohru was walking home from school with Yuki and Kyo, she heard a cry in the forest. "AHHHH!!!!!!" Tohru screams and jumped backward and hited Yuki and Kyo, they both transformed.

"You idiot! Can't you at least stand still when you scream?!" "That's better then getting transformed off guard baka-neko." Yuki said to kyo. "WHAT?! Shut up you damn rat! You were caught off guard too so, HA!" "I was to help catch Honda-san from falling and transformed baka-neko!" as yuki and kyo were arguing Tohru heard the scream again. "Shhhh!" Tohru told them both.

"Listen carefully" as they listen they heard, "Ahhhh!! Help us!!!" the voice came closer and then…BOOM!!! Two small kids showed up right in front of them. They were cover in dirt and seem to be running away from something and as they came, they tripped over Yuki and Kyo small animal bodies making them trip.

Just before Tohru could say anything a wolf showed up and tried to attack them. All of a sudden Shigure showed up out of nowhere and says, "Hey wolfie! Leave us alone or this will be your last day to live!" the wolf growled and growled at them…then it ran off.

That was unusual to see Shigure with such a serious face, then… "HOW ARE YA?!" Shigure had turns into a happy smiling being. "Oh dare, what'll we do?" Yuki and Kyo transformed back. As Tohru and Shigure were waiting for Kyo and Yuki to get dress, Tohru said "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about them!" It was a boy and a girl, identical twins. Later on the Sohma's took the two kids into the house. They had called Hatori because the two kids seem to be unconscious. "They're okay. They just dumped their head a little when they fell. They'll be okay by morning." "Thanks goodness." Tohru said with a relief sigh.

The next morning while they were eating breakfast, all except Kyo. He was out training. Tohru said "I wonder if they woken up yet. It has been a long time since they slept." "Why don't you go check on them?" Yuki told her as he saw the worried look on her face. "No. I'll leave them be…after all they do need their sleep. I don't" CRASH!!! The what-ever noise had cut Tohru off and startle everyone. "Oh my gosh!! What was that?!" "It seems to have come from your room Honda-san." Yuki told Tohru. "The kids!!" Screaming she ran up the stair almost tripping out of worry. Tohru opens the door and screams "ARE YOU ALR" Tohru had been cut off for she saw that the two kids were trying to go out the window.

"Eek!" The boy seems to make out. "What…are…you…doing?" Tohru manage to say. "Are you alright Honda-san?! You became quiet all of a sudden!" For he had just came in. Then he notice the kids. "Hurry up! We've gotta get out of here!" The boy was screaming at his sister half way out the window. "WHAT?! NO!!!" To their surprise Tohru ran up to them and hold the boy tightly saying, "NO!!! You'll fall and get hurt!! Come back!" "Let go of me!!" the boy was kicking Tohru. At this Yuki saw and got mad. He ran up to them and pulled the boy onto Tohru's bed, dragging his sister with him.

"If you ever hurt Honda-san again I'll" He was cut off for the kid said, "Oka-san! Oka-san! Oka-san! We missed you so much! Where did you go?! Why did you leave us?!" They were hugging Tohru so tight that Tohru had to wiggle out of their little arms.

"I'm not your Oka-san. I mean…how can I be? I'm only 16! Please…I'm not your Oka-san." Tohru manage to say. "But your our! Oh…that's right, you couldn't be her…our Oka-san is gone…" As they said this they made a very sad face, making Tohru want to go and comfort them but didn't know how. "Well…can you two tell me about yourself? If you do, maybe we can figure where your Oka-san is and take you to her." Tohru was smiling a kind smile at them, making them smile too.

"Really?! You'll help us find her?! Would you?! Please?!" "Of course!" "We are!" They pause, "We couldn't tell you." They both looked away. "Eh? Why not?" They said in a cold voice, "Because you might be one of them."

"'Them' who are 'them'?" Tohru was confused. Why wouldn't they trust me? I'm I a bad person? Tohru was giving a worried look. Just then Kyo came in shouting "WHATS GOING ON?! I heard you screaming and came as fast as I can!!" Kyo was panting, both hands on his knees. "They won't tell us who they are." Tohru said giving Kyo a worried look. CUCUTE! He manages to think. "Okay! Cut it out you brat! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have save your butt! So you better tell her what the hell is going on so that I can get rid of you as soon as I can!!" "Sheesh! I can't believe what a noisy brat you are!" Kyo was giving them a cold lecture.

"Oni-sama, maybe we should tell them? Perhaps they could help us save oka-san?" "Don't be stupid Kaori! They might betray us! We can't trust anyone but us!" "But how do you know they'll betray us! You haven't given them a chance!" "Remember the time we trusted those other guys?! They tricked us!" the boy said in a sad like face. "But these peoples might be different! You never know!" While this is going on, Tohru had disappeared somewhere.

"See! She's gone! She went to go call those guys to come and take us! If she comes back

in 5 second then I'll believe her!" "Do you want some cookies?" Tohru was standing at the door with a tray of cookies in her hand, with some glass of milk. "You seems to be busy and I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some cookies." Just then there stomach starts growling. "Tee hee! Let's talk while you're eating, okay?" "I'll go start on lunch while you're eating the cookies." As Tohru was making lunch, they were all staring at the two twins. "So…what's your problem? Maybe we could help you?" Shigure started. "We are not from here you see." The girl starts out, "I can tell that for we own this land." "Well anyway, we came to search for our mother." "Wait…please tell us about you guys self first, then you can tell us why you're here." "Eh?" the girl gave a questioning look at them. "Well…like this." "Hi, my name is Shigure Sohma. Over here, the one with the orange hair, that's Kyo." "Keh!" "Over to the right is Yuki. The doctor next to me is Dr. Hatori." "Just call me Hatori." "We here are all Sohma's except the girl from earlier. Her name is Tohru Honda. Now why don't you tell us about you?"

Sorry this is the end of the chapter…Please leave a review of what you think of this story so far. I hope you well look forward to the next chapter.

THANKS! BYE BYE!


	2. who are you?

Chapter 2: "Who are you?"

Author notes: I hope that you will like this next chapter. Enjoy!

We have new guest who have been living with us for 2 days now.

"My name is Kaoru and this is my sister Kaori. We lived in the mountains for as long as I can remember." "And where is that exactly?" Shigure asked them. "In these parts of the mountains but deeper into the woods." "Ah I see. But how come we didn't know about you? I mean we do own these land if I must tell you." "Eh? We never knew that. All we know is that in these parts of the mountain is where we grew up in." "Eh heh, well, Shigure-san you didn't know that I was living in the forest either, until 2 weeks after that."

"She's right Shigure. Anyway you never cared to explore the mountain so you wouldn't know." "So are you." "Well let's let Kaoru finish telling us their story first okay?" Shigure and Yuki weren't paying any attention to Tohru so they didn't hear her. "What about Kyo? He goes training in the mourning everyday so he should at least know about them!" "Oi! Don't drag me into your stupid conversation! It had nothing to do with me and I never saw these people before so it's none of my business!" "Oh yeah!? You were probably the one who was hiding them up until now!" "Damn rat! You wanna piece of me?! I'll kill you today!" "Bring it on baka-neko!"

While this was going on Kaoru was explaining things to Tohru and Hatori.

"We have no father so my mother raised us all by herself." "But oni-sama, ka-san did say we had a papa. It's just that he had to leave for some reason and hasn't returned yet." "Do you still believe in him Kaori? I have already given up all hope that he will return." "You're still angry at papa aren't you? For that time?" "Shut up! You know nothing so just shush okay?!" they became quiet for a minute. "So can you tell us about your oka-san?" Tohru had asked trying to change the subject.

They started to stare at the ground then Kaori said, "Mama was a beautiful person. She looked just like you but a little bit older. We were living happily until one day some man in black suits came and talked with mama for awhile. Mama was crying after talking with them, and then she came to us and said, "For your safety I have to leave you. Please promise me that you will not come and look for me…" "Mama was crying. We didn't know anything at the time so we promise to not look for her no matter what. And we promise to wait for dads return."

"One day, after 1 and a half year since mama left, the men in black suit came and try to takes us away. We ran away and hid. After we saw them left we went back home."

They looked down on their feet and Kaori stared to cry… "What happen to your home?" Tohru asked since she saw the girl cried. "Weren't you happy that you could go back home?" Kaoru stared at Tohru then said, "We had no home to go back to…they burned down our house so that we won't be able to go anywhere anymore except to them…"

Tohru went silent. 'What a cruel thing to do…' Tohru thought, she was having watery eyes. "Lets stop for now…" Shigure broke the silence. "Thank you for telling us your story. It seems that you have told us enough today…" it seems like Shigure, Kyo and Yuki were listening and stop what-ever they were doing before.

Tohru suddenly remember, "Why don't we eat lunch right now?" "That's a good idea. Why don't I help you set up the table Honda-san?" Yuki asked politely. "Um…can I help too?" Kaori asked with a small smile on her face. Tohru looked at Kaori then smiled and Kaori got up and left. It was awkward for Kaoru because he didn't really like the Sohma's.

Kyo broke the silence by saying, "you know that they can't stay here right? The boy can stay but the girl must go. Either way I don't really care but I don't like having noisy brat around the house and the more girl, the more worst for us." The silent came back again. Shigure suddenly said, "Your right. We can't keep them here either way. We can't keep the girl but her brother won't leave her side, they must both go."

Now they were just staring at Kaoru. At that time they didn't notice that Kaori was at the doorway the living room. "So you mean if I leave then you'll take Kaoru in? If I leave you'll take good care for him?" They were all looking at her now. Tohru was standing behind Kaori, just dumb folded. Kaoru stood up. "What are you saying Kaori?! Do you know what you're saying?! If I stay with them then I would have to leave you! I would not leave you ever! Do you hear me?! Never! " "But if you have a good life then you don't have to look for oka-san any more! That way at least one of us is gone of be safe!"

Kaoru just stood and stare at his feet. "If that's how you wanted it then we should have die back then. That way we won't have to be separated. That way I wouldn't have to leave you behind! That way we would never be separate and be together for ever."

It was really awkward now since nobody know what to say. "How about we let them stay here Shigure-san? Please? They have no where else to go." Shigure sighs. "Alright but only till they find there mother or someone else takes them in." "Oh thank you so very much Shigure-san! Now you don't have to be separated and you both have a home to stay! Aren't you glad?" "Argh! Why did we ever take them in?! Now the house is gone of be noisier then ever!" "Oh! But we promise that we won't cause you any trouble! We promise won't we? Kaoru?" Kaoru turned around.

"Do what ever you want." Shigure grabbed his arm and said, "Why you should be glad we're letting you stay here you little nonsense." Even though he said that smiling there was a dark aura behind him. Then Kyo got up and made Kaoru bow. "You better be grateful and say thanks to Tohru or I'm gone of make you regret ever staying here." Seeing that Kyo was threatening and really means what he says, Kaoru said in a bow "Thank you very much Tohru-san. Without you we would have been separated and homeless. Please take good care of us." "Ah! The pleasure is mine!" Tohru said smiling. "I'm so glad you can stay, if you ever need anything just come and tell and tell me okay?" "Okay." The twin both said in unison. They all laugh.

That's it folks! See you in the next chapter!

Preview:

Kaori went back to there home even though there was nothing left. She found a secret entrance at the bottom of there burnt house. Where could it be led to?

On the next "THROUGH THE PORTAL" :Kaori's gone missing.


End file.
